The Mako Force
by Sentran
Summary: Sephiroth brings destruction to Gaia and unknowingly sends Cloud and his companions to new worlds. A Final Fantasy and Star Wars cross over. Rated M for violence and language.
1. A Clouded Future

**The Mako Force**

By Sentran

Disclaimer: Star Wars is intellectual property of George Lucas, Lucasfilms Limited, and Twentieth Century Fox. Final Fantasy is intellectual property of Square Enix.

Chapter 1: A Clouded Future

Cloud looked forward as wind blew through his blond hair. In front of him stood his enemy, Sephiroth. Cloud looked over at Tifa, her fists at the ready, nodded to him. Cid came up behind Cloud and placed his gloved right hand on Cloud's shoulder, "Let's give this son-of-a-bitch hell." Asserted Cid in his usual profane manner. Cloud nodded.

"Sephiroth!" shouted Cloud, "I will never allow you to destroy this planet!" "Pity," said Sephiroth, "to bad we are already standing on a gapping scar of this already dieing planet," it was true, they were in a dark cavern where your very soul shivered with the feeling of mako escaping the planet as blood escapes from a wound. "this planet is worthless, I will be glad to be rid of it." Sephiroth held his hand in the air. Cloud and his six companions felt a giant impact. The cavern shook as the walls of the cavern cracked. "Damn it!" shouted Barret. "We failed!"

As the walls cracked, mako surged from the walls, Cloud felt it surrounding him and engulfing his very being. He looked to his side in time to see his companions engulfed in the green light of the Life-Stream and then vanishing. Cloud and Sephiroth were the only two remaining. Cloud looked ahead to see Sephiroth shouting. "Our mother's will is done, Cloud! At last this worthless planet is destroyed!" Sephiroth vanished.

Cloud felt the Life Stream pull him away from the planet. Everything became a blur. He could make out shadows of blurry outlines as if he was fading in and out of some sort of reality. In this he caught jumbled words, some of which he had never heard before. The ones that stood out the most to him were "Jedi", "Sith", and "Midiclorians". Suddenly he saw images fully materializing in front of him though they remained a bit blurry.

He found himself in a room with an elaborate tile floor and a window with a view of a huge city. He looked around and saw that he was in the middle of a circle of chairs. Perhaps this is some kind of meeting room, thought Cloud. Cloud felt something tugging on his pant leg. He looked down. A small child wearing an uncomfortable looking brown tunic stood in front of him.

"What's going on here?" Cloud asked the terrified and frazzled child. "Sir, Master Skywalker has attacked the temple." Master Skywalker? Cloud was confused but the child looked too terrified to even care that a total stranger had materialized in front of him, much less answer any questions Cloud had. Crash! A young longhaired man forced the door open. The man held in his hand what appeared to be a glowing sword with a blue hue to it. He was followed by a group of men all dressed in strange white armor. The child burst into tears. Cloud was unsure why but he felt an aura of rage emanating from this stranger.

Cloud took pity on the child. He raced to face this man "Go no further! You will not harm this child or you will face me!" Cloud threatened. The man said nothing, as his scowl on his face grew sharper to the point that his face looked like creased paper. Cloud reached back and grabbed his giant buster sword. With a quick movement he pulled the sword out in front of him. The man raised the blue sword and made a quick cut through Cloud's sword. He couldn't believe it! He watched as the blades met without a clang and molten steel formed as the blue blade traveled through his own. The upper half of Clouds blade crashed to the floor with a resounding bang. The man held his sword up to clouds throat. Cloud could not believe what had just happened! Cloud reached into his consciousness into his thunder mako stone. As a lightning bolt was being summoned, clouds already blurred vision got blurry again. Cloud looked down to see his hands begin to vanish. He looked up; the last thing he saw was the dark man.

Clouds period of blurredness was shorter lived this time. Eventually the blurs turned green and materialized as tree branches. Cloud's vision returned in entirety and he realized he was on his back looking up at the sky and at his side sat his broken sword. He gathered the pieces of the buster sword. "Dang, how am I ever going to get this sword repaired?" Cloud pondered out loud. He stood there for a minute and took in the climate. It was warm, moist, and tropical, though the trees looked slightly different than what Cloud was used to. He looked around and noticed ancient ruins that looked like temples, or at least what he would consider a temple. Who could know what they are in after this bizarre turn of events? Cloud hoisted the sword shards on his back and began to travel forward, hoping to find civilization.


	2. The Day the Ninja Met a Jedi

Chapter 2: The day the Ninja met a Jedi

Yuffie Kisaragi no longer felt any strange sensation or saw any blurs, but everything was black! What could possibly be wrong? Her back felt unusually warm and strange wind blew across her ears. Her thoughts were: Am I dead? No, I feel alive, but if I'm not dead then...I'm blind! "Help!" she screamed.

Actually "Help!" was what she meant to scream. What came out was an inaudible "Hmmmph." Yuffie felt her mouth fill up with something hard and granulated. She closed her teeth on it. It felt unpleasantly gritty. Yuck! Sand!

She looked up. Sand dunes were as far as the eye could see. She spat the sand out of her mouth in globs of sandy drool. "Yuck," she said to herself. On the horizon, she saw small dots moving. People perhaps? Now Yuffie, being herself, figured that they might know where she was or how she could get home or, better yet, had something worth stealing.

Yuffie began to run at the dots in the distance. The sun beat down on her head but she was a ninja, she could handle anything that would be extreme or taxing on a normal persons body. As she ran, she noticed a blue light begin to glow. As she got closer, she saw it knocking down the dots. Closer yet, there was an old man wielding a blue glowing sword. She also saw the dots were in fact people wearing strange masks and goggles, among other strange apparel for the desert.

The old man looked as though he should not be fighting, but he moved with impressive motion for his age, but Yuffie felt compelled to help the elderly nonetheless. She ran closer.

"Hey, old guy, don't over do it!" shouted Yuffie. The man looked over at her, but he barely lost his concentration on the fight. "Flee from this place!" he shouted. "No way!" she responded. "I can help!" She drew her four-pointed shuriken. One of the strange dressed men let out a strange holler "E-e-e-e-uh-uh!" "Uh, cat got your tongue?" pondered Yuffie. The strange man, or creature, as she now classified it, ran at her with his pointed weapon raised.

He was about ten feet away from her when she finally threw her weapon it spun through the air and hit the creature in its heart. It shrieked in agony and then fell over. "Loser," said Yuffie. She grabbed her shuriken and threw it at the two creatures running at the old man. It had such momentum that it grazed the base of the closest creatures neck and stabbed the second in the side of its head. "Haha, yes!" she exclaimed. One more remained. It ran at the old man who raised his sword and slashed the creatures weapon in half. He then brought it up across the creatures neck, which cauterized instantly as its head fell.

Yuffie looked over at the old man, whose sword's blade disappeared. _What the heck?_ she thought.

"Thank you my friend," said the old man. "Let me introduce myself. I'm Ben Kenobi, but you may call me Ben." "Yuffie Kisaragi." Said Yuffie as she energetically shook Ben's hand. "Well you certainly are brave to be able to stand up to those Sand People like that," said Ben with a smile. Yuffie wore a puzzled look. She really didn't know what was going on. "Um, gramps, what the heck is a sand person?" Ben smiled, "It's understandable you don't know. What world do you come from?"

Now Yuffie was really confused. Humans had never left their own planet, Gaia, much less been to others. Yuffie was really puzzled. "I see you're confused. Come, we best get to my home before more sand people arrive."

"Are we there yet gramps, this desert is going to make my feet fall off!" Yuffie whined. Ben looked at her calmly. He still had a warm look on his face; he was amazingly patient with her considering most people would be annoyed with her by now. "Patience young one, it is just over that dune." Yuffie sighed. This was the most fatigued she had ever been in her life and it didn't help that she felt as if her dark clothes were trapping every ray of what appeared to be two suns. She was supposed to be tolerant of most anything; after all she was a ninja! How on earth could that old man stand it? Yet another question to add to a growing list.

After reaching the summit of the sand dune, she noticed a small building made of brown stone, or at least what looked like stone. "Is that it!" Yuffie asked excitedly. Ben nodded. Yuffie ran towards the house. There were so many things she wanted to ask this mysterious old Ben, and she could finally rest. She burst in through the front entryway and collapsed with exhaustion on the floor. She had been through such a day that her energy was drained.

Ben walked and held out his hand. Yuffie, though sleeping soundly, was levitated. Ben gently moved her into a bedroom and placed her on the bed. "Sleep well," he said as he walked out of the room. "You and I have much to discuss tomorrow."

Author's note: Special thanks to my friend, DementedDementor, for his constant feedback and helping me with some of the Star Wars nuances.


	3. Estuans Interius Ira Vehementi

Chapter 3: _Estuans Interius Ira Vehementi_

Sephiroth awoke and looked around. He had no idea where he was. Though with his emotionless expression, he did not show it. He had awaken in a hallway that was made of metal on all walls and the floor, with many complex lights and buttons. To him it looked like Shinra's main office building.

Sephiroth was wondering if perhaps this was a Shinra building. He also wondered why it had not been destroyed or how he even arrived at such a location. Perhaps the entire planet was not destroyed after all? This meant he had more work to finish. He looked calmly to his left down the hallway. He saw signs of construction on the hallway's structure.

"No one has such technology, besides those fools at Shinra." Sephiroth commented out loud. "Where there's Shinra there's their fool of a president, Rufus." His mind made the connection. Sephiroth, always holding a passionate hatred for most people, felt his blood boil. Although he despised the human race as a species, he hated Shinra's leaders most of all. All he wanted was to run his sword across the necks of those fools who had barbarically brought him into being.

He turned to the right slowly and began to travel down the hall, noting the slight construction along the way. As he traversed this empty hallway he began to hear footsteps that were not his own. Up ahead appeared three men dressed in a white armor. Must be Shinra's new uniforms; much has changed, thought Sephiroth.

These new Shinra soldiers were talking about an emperor, who had come to a battle-station to oversee construction. Sephiroth had no clue what the heck they were talking about. The term emperor had not been used on for anyone on Gaia in a long time.

The soldiers caught sight of Sephiroth. "You there, freeze!" one of them commanded over a crackly electronic speaker built into his helmet. They drew guns from holsters on their belts. "I have no time for this foolishness," said Sephiroth. "I shall dispatch these fools quickly." He reached for his katana. He placed his right hand on his hilt and lunged forward. He reached his consciousness into his materia. Haste!

In a bluish magical blur he drew his seven-foot sword, and ran his sword through all three of their abdomens in one quick dash. He disengaged his hasted dash as his long white hair billowed behind him. He sheathed his sword as the men's bodies separated in two and fell to the ground. "Hmmph. Pitiful." He snorted and moved on.

Something ahead of him stood out. Two men dressed in crimson uniform stood with rifles hoisted over their shoulders. Along with this crimson uniform were some very elegant red helmets as smooth as the surface of processed materia. They had a look of great dignity and pride, standing as if they were guarding something or someone important. Sephiroth was pretty sure he knew what these were... members of SOLDIER, in new uniforms, guarding President Shinra. Sephiroth did not want to tangle with a SOLDIER, it wasn't worth the time and many of them were infused with the blood of his mother, Jenova. He would have to convince his brothers to join him later.

He used his mental power and reached within his materia. Sleep! The men in front of him visibly began to grow weary and fell to the ground in a crimson pile of cloth. Sephiroth stepped towards the men and made sure they were asleep. "I shall return brothers." He reassured the peaceful men. He stepped over them to the double sliding doors and pressed the button to the right of the door. With a gentle whoosh, the doors slid open. Inside this dark room, there was a man in a chair in front of a large circle window looking out across the night sky. Beside him stood a man in black, breathing heavily as if through a respirator. This must be Rufus.

Rufus, he couldn't believe he could finally execute his revenge in person. "At last Rufus, I can draw your pathetic existence to an end," he said. The man turned around. He was dressed in a hooded cloak that shadowed his face. At his mouth you could clearly see was a wrinkled and scarred old man. He spoke with great annunciation. "Rufus, who is this Rufus?" He looked over at the man next to him. "Lord Vader, dispose of this filth." "As you wish, my master." Replied the deep voice of the black man. He drew a stub of metal from his belt, which quickly became a glowing red sword. Sephiroth, no longer concerned that this man wasn't President Shinra, drew his sword. If it was a fight these fools wanted, it was a fight they would get.

Lord Vader made the first move. He jumped high into the air and landed in front of Sephiroth. Sephiroth held up his sword to parry to blow. The swords met and about 3 feet of Sephiroth's sword were severed from the rest. Sephiroth was inwardly surprised but showed no sign of it. He jumped backwards. He couldn't beat this man with his sword, he would have to use magic. He reached into his materia. Bolt! Lightning shot from Sephiroth's hand and hit the man. Lightning surged through Vader's limbs as lightning surges through a machine. This man had robotic prosthetics.

The old man chuckled, "As I expected you know the Dark Side of the Force, your force lightning is indeed powerful. Your anger serves you well." What on earth was the old guy talking about? Vader dove towards Sephiroth and took a swing at his head. He shifted backwards swiftly dodging the blade. This man was tough. Sephiroth used his fire materia. Vader held up his glowing sword and with a flash reflected it. This guy could anticipate moves! Sephiroth called all his power he leapt forward and a single black wing grew out of his back. He used the black wing to his advantage, keeping his steps light and swift. He dove for the broken half of his sword. He tossed the half still attached to the hilt at Vader. Vader swung his sword and knocked Sephiroth's from the air in two pieces. Perfect! Wasting no time, Sephiroth dove forward while Vader was distracted. Vader raised his saber and the fierce melee came to a pause. Both combatants had their swords at each other's throats.

The old man cackled again, "Good, good," he laughed. "You are powerful and your hatred rivals my own. I can sense that you crave power and if you would join my forces it is power you shall have." Both Vader and Sephiroth lowered their weapons. Vader's red sword disappeared into its hilt. "I have all the power I could ever need why should I join you?" Sephiroth inquired. "Do you not know who you are dealing with? I am the emperor of this galaxy." Said the old man. "People call me Emperor Palpatine, but you, my powerful friend, may address me as Darth Sidious and this is my apprentice Darth Vader." Sephiroth's expression did not change, he still had many unanswered question: the significance of the title "Darth", the fact that humans had traversed a galaxy, and the force

"I sense your confusion, such things will be explained to you in time," said the emperor. "Tell me what your name is my friend." Sephiroth paused. "My name is Sephiroth." "Sephiroth, if you need more convincing of the power of this empire, take a look." He signaled his hand out the window. Sephiroth looked out maintaining his expression but inwardly shocked that they were in or bit around a planet. "This battle station is in orbit around the planet, Despayre." Despair, a word Sephiroth had made a centerpiece of his life. "Watch as our power is demonstrated upon this world." He hit a button on his chair. "Fire at will, commander." He barked. For about 5 seconds, nothing happened. Then, a green beam shot out from an unseen source above the window. In a bright flash, the planet of Despayre was reduced to a pile of rubble. Amazing, something that he had to struggle and fight for to accomplish had been done to another world in a matter of seconds. Sephiroth allowed a grin to spread across his lips.


	4. Another Rebel Group

Chapter 4: Another Rebel Group

Cloud walked through the thick foliage of the jungle. As he traveled into denser and denser forest, he had to remove the shard of his broken sword and use it as a makeshift machete. He had no idea where he was or what he was doing, the only human sound around him was his own rustling through the foliage and the gentle thwack of his shard as it came down on all manner of strange plants he did not recognize. Had Cloud not had military training, he may have panicked, but in this situation he had to keep his cool.

Cloud looked up at the sky and saw the sun begin to set. Night was falling upon this strange land. Since Cloud did not know what might lurk here, wherever here is, he decided to set up camp. Cloud quickly gathered some of the abundant fallen logs to use for firewood. He found a small clearing and piled his wood in the center. He held out his palm and focused. His materia sent out a flash and the wood instantly became a roaring fire. Cloud sat down and let the fire warm him.

Cloud looked up at the sky as his stomach roared with hunger. He had no idea what plants were edible on this planet so there was no way to know what to eat. He laid himself out and began to drift off to sleep.

"There he is! Get him!" Cloud was awoken by a man barking something. He looked up. There was a group of men about six men in uniforms each holding a gun. "He's awake! Take him alive!" said what Cloud decided was their leader.

The men walked forward with weapons raised. A tall man grabbed Cloud on the arm. "What are you doing?" asked Cloud as he shook of the man. "Silence Imperial scum." Snapped the leader. "Imperial...what??" asked a very tired and still confused Cloud.

"Knock him to the ground!" Shouted the leader. One man tried to push Cloud. He didn't budge. Cloud raised his fist and punched the man on his left cheek. Another one came at him from behind. Cloud grabbed his arm and threw him over his back into two other on coming men. Two remained. Cloud reached for his sword and drew it. The leader quickly pointed his gun at Cloud. There was a bright flash and Cloud blacked out.

Cloud awoke in a small room made of brown stone. He must have been out for a while on the floor because he felt very stiff. He looked around the room. He saw a small window on the eastern wall where dawn was just peeking through illuminating the entire western wall. On the western wall there was a door. Cloud tried to open it and it didn't budge. Figures, he must be in a cell of some sort.

Cloud sat in the center of the room wondering what was going to happen. After about what he figured to be twenty minutes, the door was opened. A small woman in one of the uniforms he saw earlier stepped in. "The General will see you now." She said relatively unemotionally. He did not know what was happening but he assumed he shold follow.

He walked through many long narrow corridors till they came to some large double doors. Cloud now figured out that he must be in one of those temples that he saw in the jungle. As he stepped into the spacious room he saw a elderly man with white hair and a white beard sitting on one end of the room with the leader of the group he had run into during the night.

The elderly man looked at the woman. "Thank you, officer. You may leave us." She gave a slight half nod-half bow, turned around, and left the room. The man looked at Cloud. "Lieutenant Untel informs me that you were caught on the outskirts of our base camping, may I ask why?"

Cloud did not know what to say. These people would clearly thing he's crazy if he tried to tell them the truth but he had to think up something fast but he knew nothing about what was going on. After much thought, he decided to at least tell a half-truth. "I have no idea."

The old man opened his mouth as if to speak but Lieutenant Untel cut in. "This man was clearly a spy sir! He injured my men when we tried to capture him!" He accused. "Silence!" rebuked the man. "You violated orders, you were supposed to report back on what the sensors were picking up. There is no proof that this man is imperial when you simply commenced an unprecedented attack on him. He was provoked by your carelessness!"

This was Cloud chance to ask a few questions since the more "official" mood had died down. "With respect, sir," inquired Cloud, "What's an imperial?" Untel laughed. The old man kept calm and explained. "A while back our prosperous government was overthrown by an evil emperor in a war between the Republic and Separatist planets. We are a group devoted to restoring the old ways of the galaxy and to take power away from the evil emperor, Palpatine." Things were beginning to make a little more sense about last night, he was caught in the middle of a civil war, however, Cloud still had a look of confusion on his face.

"I see by the expression on your face that you are not of this galaxy, though that seems a little bizarre, there is no other explanation for your lack of knowledge." Assured the old man. "I am General Jan Dodonna of the Rebel Alliance. Pleased to met you." He stood up and walked over to Cloud and held out his hand. Cloud reached out and shook it. "Cloud, Cloud Strife."

"Would you care to tell me about where you are from, Cloud." Asked Dodonna. Cloud nodded. He began a highly abridged version of the story of him and his seven companions and there struggle against the corporation, Shinra, and their many encounters with Sephiroth and his hatred for the planet, and Meteor. Hours passed. Dodonna finally stood back up from his chair. "That's enough for now Cloud. I know understand that you are not too different from us, you and Avalanche. Please stay here as long as you'd like. Perhaps you can find out more about what happened if you study our archives. They aren't much but they may help. I would like to hear more about this struggle from you soon but I have other issues to which I must attend. I will have Lieutenant Serek Untel escort you to some quarters."

Dodonna walked out of the room. Serek looked at Cloud and signaled for Cloud to follow him.

Note: I apologize that this may not be the best chapter ever. I needed to somehow get Cloud to meet the Rebels. I also am very tired as I am busy with school to no end.


	5. The Ninja's New Skill

Chapter 5: The Ninja's New Skill

Yuffie woke up and looked around. At first she was unsure of were she was, but then she remembered what had happened the day before. She sat up and walked out of the room.

In the next room of this extremely small dwelling sat Ben, at a table, eating. "Good morning Yuffie." Ben said as he looked up from his food.

"Hey Gramps," said Yuffie in her usual loud manner. "What's for breakfast?"

"Apples." Replied Ben.

"Apples?" Yuffie was really creeped out by some of this guy's habits. Yuffie liked her breakfast deep fat fried. This guy must be one of those health nuts.

Yuffie grabbed a bowl of sliced apples and joined Ben at the table. Ben ate slowly, but Yuffie was hungry, she had not eaten in almost over twenty-four hours. She began to shove the apple slices down her throat. She finished her apple slices in about 30 seconds. They tasted differently then the ones on Gaia, but that was to be expected after her strange experiences. She went and grabbed a whole apple and began to devour it.

She looked over at Ben. "So explain things to me, Ben, what the heck is going on and where'd you learn to fight like that and where am I?"

Ben set a half eaten apple slice down. "Well young one, you are on the planet Tatooine, on the outer rim of the galactic empire."

That didn't help Yuffie at all. "Umm Galactic Empire?"

Ben realized that he was dealing with someone from an entirely different place, or had amnesia. He didn't understand why she didn't know what the Galactic Empire was. He gave Yuffie a calm, gentle smile and began to tell her about the rise of the empire, "A while ago, when I was just slightly older than you, a great war was fought between the Galactic Republic and the Confederacy of Independent Systems…"

Ben continued his story and Yuffie listened, at least enough to catch the gist of what he was saying. There was a war between droids and clones fought in space and on different planets, and some politician, with an illegal rise to power, declared himself emperor. The one thing that Yuffie did pay attention to in detail was the Jedi: guardians of peace and justice throughout the galaxy. Yuffie simply had to know more.

"So you were one of these Jedi once?" Yuffie inquired.

Ben nodded, "Yes, I was a Jedi master, but an apprentice of mine named Darth Vader joined the Emperor and together they wiped out almost all the Jedi," Ben's face grew mournful "I have been in hiding."

"And you, um, have strange powers?" asked Yuffie as if asking him to prove it.

Ben did in fact prove it. He reached for one of the apples with his hand, which quickly shot through the air into his palm. Yuffie was awestruck. Materia was some pretty cool stuff but it couldn't do that.

"That's just one of many abilities the Force grants us." Ben added.

"Hey, uh, is there any chance I could learn some of that?" Yuffie asked hopefully.

"Perhaps a bit later. You still haven't told me about what you're doing here. I wish to know where you come from, friend."

Yuffie sighed, she had gotten so worked up about this "Force" that she didn't want to tell a story. Yuffie began, "I come from a planet called Gaia..."

Yuffie explained about Shinra, her friends, Avalanche, and Sephiroth. She also told him about Materia. To demonstrate she grabbed an apple and baked it light brown using her fire materia. "...And so the life stream sucked me up and now I'm here." She ended.

Ben took in the story and then looked at Yuffie. "Well, you're welcome here as long as you would like, my young friend."

Yuffie had nothing better she could do, after all she didn't know where everyone else was or if they were even alive and she didn't know how to get home. She might as well just pull her weight and stay here. She nodded her head in agreement.

"So now can I learn the Force?" She folded her hands and took on a begging look.

"I suppose so," said Ben looking slightly more serious than he ever looked. "You possess a great deal of strong emotion, which can lead you down a dark path, but as long as you're dwelling in my home, I suppose it wont hurt."

Emotional, huh? Yuffie restrained a "Whoo hoo" just to demonstrate some discipline, though she could hardly wait for her training to begin. "So, um, when do we start?" Yuffie grinned.

Outside of Ben's home was a large rock. Standing next to it was Ben and a very ecstatic Yuffie. She could barely contain herself. She had to grip her chair to keep herself from jumping up while he was explaining the nature of the force and now, at last, she was going to learn to use it.

"Now remember, Yuffie, what we talked about. Clear you mind and let the Force guide your feelings. Reach out with it and levitate the rock," instructed Ben.

Yuffie closed her eyes and cleared her mind. She reached out with what she felt as the force. She didn't feel anything. She strained. Her face contorted and creased and she grunted. She felt the rock levitating and opened her eyes... NOTHING!

Yuffie tried again. Still nothing. She tried again. Yet again nothing. Yuffie began to feel angry, she opened her eyes. "Grrr...Stupid rock!" It levitated three feet off the ground!

"Ben! Ben! Look what I'm doing!" Yuffie exclaimed.

Ben shook his head, "No, young one, that is the Dark Side. You must avoid your anger! Anger is the wrong path through which to access the force. Try again, this time trust the Force and not your own emotion."

Yuffie looked at the stone. "Don't get angry. Anger is the path to the Dark Side. Anger is the path to the Dark Side." She chanted.

Yuffie cleared her mind and reached out. She felt a sensation she had never felt before. It was like summoning a creature but more extreme, and yet, more calming. She envisioned the rock levitating and opened her eyes. It was floating! Yuffie began to feel excited and the stone dropped.

Ben nodded and smiled. "Excellent job, young one. That's enough for today."


	6. BrigadierGeneral Sephiroth

Chapter 6: Brigadier-General Sephiroth

Note: School has been hard on me and I am finding less time to write... Not to mention that Final Fantasy XII is taking up some of my time...heheheh.

The ramp of the imperial shuttle lowered. The lead officer on duty gulped. The sea of uniformed men was lined up into perfectly still rows. The lead officer jumped slightly as the clang of the ramp hit the floor of the docking bay. He looked up in a reverent awe as the three most powerful men in the empire stepped out of the shuttle. First came the Emperor himself, his yellow eyes glowing with the hatred and power of the dark side; second came Darth Vader on the Emperor's right, the most feared man in the galaxy; and on the left side of the Emperor came the newly appointed Brigadier General Sephiroth.

Sephiroth. Rumor had it that this man had stood up to Darth Vader in a fight and held his own. He looked truly terrifying with his long white hair trailing behind him as he walked. He wore a crisp new uniform with boots that gleamed with the light of the docking bay with each step and the handle of a brand new lightsaber hung on his belt. This was the man who had no previous military record but the Emperor recognized him as so powerful he was appointed to a position only lower than that of Vader, though this man could not become a Sith as the other two were since there were already two Sith. Rumor had it that, in time, he could usurp Vader as the Emperor's right hand. Was it true?

"Welcome, my lords." The man bowed. "I do hope that this new Super Star Destroyer suits you."

"Well done Commander," commented the Emperor. "A perfect complement to the power of the Empire, this flagship shall instill fear upon all those who dare oppose my empire!" Palpatine nodded to Sephiroth. Sephiroth stepped forward in a stiff manner. "I have designated Brigadier-General Sephiroth to the command of this new ship. I trust you shall serve him well."

The Commander shook with fear, though trying his best to conceal it. "Y-yes, my lord."

"Good, good," said the Emperor, coolly. "I shall call this ship _Executioner."_

Sephiroth allowed a devilish grin to spread across his narrow face. The commander was really feeling uncomfortable about his situation.

The Emperor and Darth Vader took a brief tour of the wondrous facilities of this new weapon. They then boarded separate shuttles: Vader's bound for the battle station, the Death Star, and the Emperor was bound for his palace on Coruscant.

Sephiroth began to stroll through the corridors of his command ship. He couldn't help but grin at his great fortune. He had met two men who were after his own heart, living off of their hatred. They also provided him with power and now he could bring terror to all. To him, this was the Promised Land that the Cetra spoke of.

Note: My apologies that this is such a short chapter. I needed a connecting chapter for Sephiroth.


	7. Once a Rebel, always a Rebel

Chapter 7: Once a Rebel, always a Rebel

Cloud walked through the large doorway into the library. The room smelled of running computers and old paper. This was a perfect time to look up information due to the fact that everyone was in the mess hall at this moment busy with breakfast. He knew he probably should have stayed but he had the ill fortune of Serek Untel glaring at him from across the table. Cloud knew that man hated him and decided right now would be a perfect time to go to the empty library, and not to mention he could avoid ticking off a high-ranking officer.

Cloud realized that he was in a civil war of a very advanced civilization, so he needed a weapon to protect himself. He walked up to the librarian. "Where may I find books on weapons and war?"

The librarian quickly went through the library and handed him old books and then showed him to a computer consul. She hit a few buttons and up popped a title _The Clone Wars: A History._

Cloud began to flip through the older texts voraciously, reading of men like Ulec Qel Droma, Darth Bane, and Count Dooku. Combining the reading, he figured out that their had been two side vying for control of the galaxy, the Sith and the Jedi. Both called on the power of something called the Force to accomplish amazing feats. He figured out that at one point the Sith were thought to be extinct but recently recovered documents spoke of Darth Bane who had kept two Sith underground at all times until they reemerged with the discovery of Darth Maul. The Sith began to wipe out the Jedi in a war led by a former Jedi named Count Dooku.

Cloud looked up from his reading. He had been reading for four hours. It was time to decide on a good weapon. He found a good variety, but he wanted to somehow utilize a large sword as he was used to wielding. He found two possibilities: he could either create a large lightsaber, a Jedi's weapon, or he could create an electro-weapon from his shattered sword, much like electro-staffs used by specialized robots in the Clone Wars.

Cloud looked up once more. The bright sun outside of the temple windows indicated it was mid-afternoon. His eyes were strained from taking in so many words, he decided to go back to his quarters and rest. He stepped out of the library and turned towards the dormitories. He strolled calmly down the hallway but stopped after a time in front of the doors to the large room he had met Dodonna in. The door was open a crack and something was not right.

"Sir, I have grave news sir!" said a panicked voice from inside the room.

"What is it, captain?" asked Dodonna with barely a hint of panic.

"Sir, our spies among the empire have reported a new powerful officer, his name is Brigadier-General Sephiroth..."

Clouds heart stopped briefly. He leaned into the door and listened closer.

"Rumor has it that this man burst in on the Emperor's heavily guarded room and proceeded to fight Darth Vader and held his own and..."

Cloud couldn't contain himself. "Sephiroth!?! Here?" he shouted. Oh great, he thought. He realized he shouldn't have shouted so loud, but if Sephiroth was here he now he was in a position of power, he would be extremely dangerous.

The men inside grew quiet for a few seconds. "Enter Cloud." Dodonna finally ordered. Cloud stepped into the room. "Sephiroth was your enemy, was he not Cloud?"

Cloud nodded, "Sir, he is very dangerous. If he has the power that has been claimed, he certainly will abuse every bit of it and make the lives of people in this galaxy a hell. As you may recall, he brought down a meteor on my planet."

Dodonna nodded. "Thank you Cloud." He was beginning to look a bit nervous.

Cloud had intended to get off the planet but wasn't so sure now. He had a common enemy with these people. He walked closer to Dodonna. "Sir I would like to join your alliance."

Dodonna smiled slightly amidst his nerves. "It will be welcome. We can begin to prepare you for combat tomorrow. Untel informed me that your weapon needs repair. You should go see the alliance weapon smiths. Perhaps he can help you with your needs."

"Thank you." Cloud turned and left the room wondering what tomorrow would hold.

Note: I promise the next chapters will have more action. You guys are probably wishing for more.


	8. Help, I'm trapped in this Body!

Chapter 8: "Help, I'm trapped in this Body!"

Reeve stood up and brushed the sand off of himself. Sand? He did not recall being in a sandy area. He looked around. There was desert as far as the eye could see. He felt like something was wrong, he was shorter than usual. He looked down at his paws. Paws!?! He was in the wrong body! And not just any body! He was in the mechanized body of his puppet, Cait-Sith! "Whaa!!" he yelled

He paced around nervously wondering what to do, screaming occasionally, trying to figure out what happened. He plopped down and squirmed as he thought. He started to recall. There was a huge explosion and his body was engulfed in flames. The green light of the life stream took him from his body and he looked back to see his burning corpse. He traveled through the planet till he caught site of Cloud and his friends and his puppet, all being engulfed by the Life Stream. His disembodied consciousness had headed straight for the puppet. Everything had gotten blurry and Reeve had blacked out.

"What!!! I'm in Cait-Sith's body? How the hell? This is shit! Auugghhh!" he cried.

Okay, he was a bit calmer now. He sat down to mull the situation over. As he sat he heard a strange call "Aeiiya." He looked around to see a small hooded man with glowing eyes. The midget had a large bulky weapon in his hands. "Aeit." Said the man.

"Who the hell are you? Can't you see I'm in contemplative thought?" the funny man looked at him in a strange manner and raised his weapon. Reeve felt he was threatened. With his new agile body, he jumped high in the air and extended his foot. It came down sharply on the person's head.

"Ha!" exclaimed Reeve.

He heard more strange cries. He looked around. He was surrounded by more strange men all of them holding weapons. He covered his nose. He could smell through the puppet now and these people smelled awful. "Ah, hell!" He jumped up again to tackle one of them in the face but he fired his weapon and in a flash of blue lightning, Reeve fell to the ground unconscious.

Reeve awoke in darkness. He looked around and saw machine parts everywhere; some of them were working robots. He looked for what appeared to be a door. "Help! Let me out!" he shouted as he banged his fists on the door.

"They never will." Said the dreary voice of a gray humanoid robot beside Reeve. He lifted his head from the ground and looked at him. "They need us to make a profit."

"What, I'm gonna be sold like some piece of metal?" asked Reeve shocked.

"And not only that," said the robot sadly. "They usually capture us again. This is the third time I've ended up in one these sand crawlers. I've had some bad masters but these Jawas treat us droids like rubbish I tell you."

So those weird things were Jawas but a droid? "What's a droid? " asked Reeve.

The robot let out a small, mechanized chuckle. "What do you mean 'what's a droid'? We are droids, or have your data banks been erased?"

So droids were robots. "But I'm not a droid." Insisted Reeve. "I'm a human trapped in this body."

"I see you have been damaged by the Jawas as most of the rest of us." The droid looked down and was silent.

Reeve crawled on top of the white and blue dome of one of these droids that appeared to not be working and went to "sleep". Reeve didn't know how much time had passed and was beginning to wonder of the bumpy ride would ever cease until finally a latch opened at the far end of the room and came down as a ramp. One of these Jawas walked up the ramp and began to lead the droids forcing some of them that didn't seem to know what they were doing. All of the sudden, the droid he was on top of came to life and began to follow a golden humanoid droid. Caught off guard by the sudden movement, Reeve fell off.

Reeve peeled his face off the floor and looked up after the droid, he shook his fist and walked after the droid. As he walked out, he once again saw the bright sun shining of off the sand. He also saw that there were various buildings that matched the color of the sand. The droids began to line up. Reeve did likewise. A young boy garbed in off-white clothing walked towards the line followed by a middle-aged man. Both looked contemplatively at the line up.

The young boy began to walk down the line at one end. He stopped at Reeve and looked down. "You're a strange looking droid, can you tell me what you do?"

Reeve saw this as his chance to escape. He grabbed neck of the boy's shirt with his scrawny paws and pulled him down. "Look, young lad," he said harshly. "I'm a human trapped in this body, help me."

The boy stood up, but Reeve did not let go and was raised up with the boy's head. As Reeve dangled, the boy turned to the man. "Uncle Owen!" he shouted. "There's something wrong with this droid! He thinks he's a human!"

One of the Jawas walked up near the boy and held out a device and pressed a button. Reeve paused. There was a sharp pain in his stomach. He tried to look down but it didn't work. He felt himself slip off of the boy. He fell to the sandy ground. He's movement returned after the Jawa took his finger off of the device. Reeve looked down to see a strange button kind of thing attached to his chest. That must correspond with the device and hold him back. This put a major dent in his plan.

Reeve watched as the costumers picked their droids. They selected a golden human shaped droid and a red can shaped droid. Reeve sensed he would be stuck with these Jawas a long time, doomed to sit in a pile of crap for months, perhaps years.

As Reeve soon found out, he really was amongst crap. The red droid all of a sudden burst on top and stopped in its tracks. The younger human shouted." Uncle Owen, this droid has a bad motivator! Look!"

"Hey, what are you trying to push on us?" demanded the Uncle.

Yes, the droids were truly crap. The golden droid pointed out a blue "can" droid, which Reeve had napped on earlier, and the uncle and nephew purchased that one. Reeve piled back onto the Jawas vehicle with the rest of the droids.

Reeve once again found a place to rest since the machines were not much company, though it was hard to enjoy. He hated this vehicle; it felt so bumpy, though not as bad as some of Shinra's airships. He was positive though, that he would have been sick if he were in the flesh.

The vehicle once again stopped and the droids were pile out. This time they were at a bustling bazaar with many humans, and some strange creatures, selling their wares. There were many strange devices and foods that Reeve had never seen before. There were also other Jawas with their strange vehicles in the market. The Jawas that captured Reeve led their droids to a line up with the rest of the Jawas' droids and began to flaunt their merchandise.

Reeve grew bored as one droid after another was sold. He stared down at the ground never expecting to be sold. He looked up again. There was a familiar man dressed in a red cloak. Could it be...

"I'll take that small black one," the man informed a Jawa.


End file.
